The desirability of maintaining cigar freshness has been recognized for many years. In effort to prevent cigars from drying out or becoming stale, various types of devices have been used over the years to store cigars at a selected humidity level. Typically, cigar humidors have been large or rigid cases designed for use at fixed locations such as the home, club, or other smoking areas. These conventional hard or rigid cases are not typically suited for portability. These cases are usually too bulky or too hard to be easily carried.
Depending on atmospheric conditions, unwrapped cigars can lose freshness or become stale in a relatively short period of time. In an effort to maintain cigar freshness, cellophane wrappers have been used to retard moisture loss. Unfortunately, the cellophane wrappers do not function to completely prevent moisture loss but only to retard it. Consequently, even wrapped cigars become stale over time. Cellophane wrappers have no capability of replacing lost moisture.